


Keep The Key (To My…)

by bafflinghaze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Harry Potter, Butt Plugs, Cock Cage, Coming Untouched, Dildos, FTM!Draco Malfoy, Hung Draco Malfoy (of sorts ;P), Light BDSM, Light Sub!Harry, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Plot, Top Draco Malfoy, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, light dom!Draco, male chastity, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: Harry wants to stop thinking about things he shouldn’t be thinking about during work. He has a solution involving a chastity device, its key, and Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was betaed by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790)!

“Malfoy,” Harry said, giving Malfoy a considering look.

Malfoy gave him a mild look in return. “What is it, Potter?” he drawled.

Harry’s heart thudded, and he quickly glanced around. There was no one else nearby, but he put up a privacy charm anyway.

Malfoy’s eyebrows rose. “If there’s a private case you want to discuss, we can take one of the investigation rooms.”

Harry took a deep breath. “Actually, I have a personal problem that I believe you can help me with.” Just as he expected, Malfoy perked up at the idea of Harry having a personal problem.

“ _Personal_? How personal?”

Harry said plainly, “I’m too fucking horny to focus on my cases so I got this cock cage but I need someone to keep the key so I can stop wanking all the time.”

Malfoy choked. “Couldn’t you have approached this in a more _British_ manner?”

Harry smirked. “If you hadn’t noticed, I think you could keep it.”

“Me?” Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise.

“Are you going to make me repeat myself?” Harry said, scoffing. “I want you to keep my key.”

“We're barely even friends. Work colleagues, at most,” Malfoy said slowly. “Surely you know another kinky Gryffindor to be your keyholder.”

“Keyholder? You even know the terminology. Suspicious much?” Harry gave Malfoy a cocky grin and produced the key.

Malfoy’s tone became breathy. “Are you wearing it _now_?” His eyes flickered downward.

Harry adjusted his stance. “Maybe. You want to see?”

Malfoy’s eyes came back up. “And you don’t think _I_ will lose _my_ focus, knowing that your cock’s all locked up?”

Harry bit his bottom lip, and looked up at Malfoy through his eyelashes. “Are you getting all hot thinking about it?”

Malfoy rubbed his eyes. “Potter, we _really_ need to be somewhere else if you want to discuss this. How about my office?”

“You’re going to let an _Auror_ onto the Unspeakable’s floor?”

“I’ll just silence anyone who objects,” Malfoy said dismissively.

“Well then, lead the way.”

The Unspeakable’s floor appeared entirely empty when Harry and Malfoy got there, near-identical doors down a long corridor that stretched down and down and down—Harry startled when Malfoy forcefully turned him towards a particular door.

“Don’t question the size of the corridor,” Malfoy said, ushering Harry into his office.

“Wow, your office looks _normal_ ,” Harry said. There was a standard desk and chairs and cabinets. He went to sit down at one of the swivel chairs. “Heh, not bad.” He turned to Malfoy, who was locking the door.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “This is merely my office, not my laboratory.” Malfoy went to sit at the edge of his desk, and waved a lazy hand at Harry.

“Now,” Malfoy said, “about your cock.”

At the mention, Harry’s cock twitched. Harry pressed his legs together and groaned. “It’s over-excitable.” Harry peered up at Malfoy. “And no, it’s not all locked up yet.” The thought of it make Harry’s cock twitch again. He pressed his legs together tighter.

Malfoy bit his own lip. “Fuck. And you want _me_ to lock it up for you?”

Harry placed the key on the desk and took out the chastity cage. It was a silicon thing, that had the supple feel of magic to ensure fit and to dispel germs and odour. It was transparent, too. Harry would be able to see but not touch.

Malfoy leaned back, and picked up the key. “And you’re not afraid I’ll throw away the key once I lock you up?”

Harry gave Malfoy a look. “Would you really? I know you have morals, Malfoy.”

“I do, unfortunately,” Malfoy admitted. “Tell me want you want.”

“I want you to lock me up in the morning before work, and unlock me after work.” Harry stood up and pressed the device into Malfoy’s hands. “Are you willing to do that for me?”

“And what do _I_ get?” Malfoy asked, eyes dark, manoeuvring Harry closer to him.

Harry leaned forward, mouth against Malfoy’s ear. “I’d be locked up. And you’d know it.”

“I bet you could come from just your arse,” Malfoy breathed. “I bet you could just stick your own fingers up there and get off, dick untouched.”

Harry groaned. “Oh fuck, I wish. I bet you could do it. I bet you could make me come untouched.”

“Very well, if you insist.”

Harry blinked and moved back to look at Malfoy’s eyes. “Very well?”

Malfoy slowly smirked. “We’ll work up to it. We’ll practice many times until you come untouched. We’ll put a butt plug up there, until it becomes _normal_ , until you’ll feel _empty_ without it, until you _need_ a cock, fingers, _something_ up there.”

Harry’s breath stuttered. “Fuck,” he said eloquently, his cock hard. He tried to press against Malfoy.

“But.” Malfoy said, and held Harry’s hips, stopping them from rutting against him.

Harry dropped his head on Malfoy’s shoulder. “C’mon, what now?”

“Isn’t this the _opposite_ of what you wanted? Don’t you want me to lock you up to _hinder_ your libido?”

Harry groaned. “I’m allowed to be as horny as I want _off_ work.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be working right now?”

“Don’t fucking _tease_ ,” Harry grumbled. “All the more reason to lock me up now, isn’t there?”

“Shit,” Malfoy said. “Take off your robes, let me see it.”

Harry stepped back and took off his robes. He smirked at Malfoy, when Malfoy realised that Harry wore muggle clothes underneath.

“Take those trousers off, you commoner,” Malfoy said. “Take off your pants, too.”

Harry did as he asked, and gave his cock a few tugs when it came free. It was hard and leaking, and there was absolutely no way it would fit inside the cage now. “I have to come first before you can lock me up,” Harry said coyly. “Are you going to help me, or should I just wank myself?”

“How about we start your training right now?” Malfoy said. “Turn around and bend over the desk, hands flat.”

Harry did as told, and twisted his head to look at Malfoy, who was still fully dressed. “Aren’t you going to take off _your_ robes?”

“My fingers will suffice, Potter. We’ll see if you’re good enough to deserve my cock at a later time.”

Harry shivered and widened his stance. He rested his head against the desk and closed his eyes. “Well, get on with it.” Harry gasped when Malfoy’s fingers suddenly breached him, warm and slick.

“You’re good, spread open like this,” Malfoy murmured, voice soft in contrast to the sharp motions his fingers made inside Harry. Harry thrust forward into empty air, his cock aching for friction.

“How many cocks have you had up here, _Harry_? How many fingers, and dildos?” When Harry didn’t answer, Malfoy’s fingers became more insistent. “I want an answer, Harry.”

“I can’t remember!” Harry gasped out. “A lot. A lot.”

“Who was your first? _What_ was your first?” Malfoy had lowered himself over Harry, his voice right in Harry’s ear.

Harry pushed back against Malfoy’s fingers, trying to get more. “Ginny, Ginny was first.”

“Did she put her long fingers in, twisting and fucking you until you were incoherent with need?” Malfoy breathed. “Did she transfigure herself a cock and fuck you?”

“No, no,” Harry breathed in a ragged breath that ended with a moan when Malfoy’s fingers touched him right _there_. “She had a harness. Fucked me with a bright purple dildo when I couldn’t fuck her. Malfoy, please, touch me, I can’t come with just your fingers—” Harry groaned when another finger entered.

“We’re going to try, though,” Malfoy said, voice much too mild. “You love this. You’re going to come, and then I’m going to lock up your cock and not let you out until you get all your work done, isn’t that right?” Malfoy’s fingers twisted. “And it’s _Draco_. My fingers are up your arse, after all.”

“Draco, _Draco_ , _please_.” Harry gasped at each thrust, hands clenched. He nearly sobbed when Draco touched his cock, wanking him, until he came in a burst.

Harry was dazed when Draco manoeuvred him into a chair. His heart thudded when Draco cast a cleaning spell, and tucked Harry’s soft and spent cock inside the cage.

“It looks so small and innocent in there,” Draco whispered as he locked it up. He petted it, and Harry felt his cock twitch weakly.

With that, Draco stood up briskly. “Is that all, _Harry_?”

“What about you?” Harry motioned to where Draco’s cock lurked.

Draco gave a smirk. “I think I can wait until after work. You were lovely, after all.”

Harry’s cock valiantly tried to perk up inside its cage. Harry groaned when Draco flashed the key smugly.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Harry said. He gingerly put his clothes back on. The cock cage was a constant weight, reminding Harry of his voluntarily imposed plight.

Draco winked, and pushed Harry back to the Auror offices, hand on the small of his back. Just outside the offices, he stopped.

“I’ll see you at the end of the day,” he murmured into Harry’s ear. “Be a good Auror, won’t you?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded.

Draco smirked, and walked away. Harry gave himself a moment to admire Draco’s back. Then, he took a fortifying breath (readjusting his cock just a tad) and headed back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was surprised when Draco came by at the end of the day. He had been entirely absorbed in writing reports, and by the time he looked up, the Auror offices were empty.

Draco lifted one eyebrow. “Working overtime?”

“Ah—”

“Your place or mine?” Draco cut in.

Harry swallowed, and suddenly remembered his predicament. “Er—mine,” Harry finally stammered.

Draco smirked. “Well then, lead the way.”

Harry became distinctly aware of his cock, and a red flush climbed up his throat. He was almost afraid that he would run to the Ministry floos in his hurry to get home. As it was, once they emerged in Harry’s living room, Draco wasted no time.

“Lock the floo,” he ordered. “We don’t want anyone interrupting us, and I have a feeling you have the kind of friends who appear uninvited.”

“They have an open invitation,” Harry protested, but he nevertheless locked the floo in anticipation for the activities ahead. When he turned back to Draco, he saw that Draco had an unusual expression on his face. “What?”

Draco exhaled. “Watching you cast is hot,” he said.

Harry twisted his mouth. “Really?”

Draco hummed as he stepped right up to Harry. “Everything you do makes me hot. Shall we unlock you?”

Harry jerked forward, trying to rub himself against Draco, but the cage allowed nothing. “Fuck, yes, please.”

“Sit,” Draco said, pushing Harry down onto the sofa. Draco nudged Harry’s legs apart and kneeled down before him. Draco opened Harry’s robes and trousers, revealing Harry’s cock. It was straining against its bounds.

Harry flushed at Draco’s rather intent expression.

“Let’s get it out, shall we?” Draco said. The key appeared in his hand and he unlocked the cage. Harry gave a sigh of relief when Draco pulled it off. Harry’s hand automatically went to his cock, but Draco stopped him.

“Sit on your hands, Harry,” Draco said, standing up.

Harry groaned but did as Draco ordered.

Draco smirked. “Good. Now, Harry, how much work did you get done today?”

“A lot?”

“Really? I saw a lot of work left on your desk.”

Harry pouted. “I would have done more if you came by _later_.”

Draco shook his head. “That’s a shame. I was hoping to reward you with a rimjob, but...” He leaned in, pressing a thumb against Harry’s lips. “But you haven’t been good enough.”

Harry tilted his head back, eyes squeezed shut. He wanted to touch his cock. He wanted Draco to rim him. He shuddered when Draco’s hand stroked down his throat.

“Oh, Harry...” Draco murmured.

Draco’s fingers trailed down Harry’s chest, his shirt buttons undoing themselves. With bated breath, Harry waited for Draco to reach his cock, and oh, _oh_ —Harry arched into the touch, lifted his hips, as Draco’s hand went up, over, and under.

Harry’s skin tingled with the touch of Draco’s magic, and then Draco’s thumb was pressing, stroking, over Harry’s perineum. Harry shifted, and the tip of Draco’s thumb sunk in, just a little, before Draco was dragging it out and over again.

Harry panted, trying, _trying_ to, spreading his legs wider, slipping down the couch.

“Can we—can we move to a bed?” Harry said, voice strained.

“No.”

Harry groaned, and then groaned even louder when Draco’s fingers _finally_ pressed into his arse.

“Do you remember my promise earlier today?” Draco asked, even as his fingers pressed and pressed inside.

“You—ugh—you expect me to remember?” Harry gasped out.

“We’re going to make you come untouched,” Draco said.

“Oh,” Harry breathed.

“Not right now, however,” Draco continued, now adding another finger.

“R-right,” Harry stuttered, pushing his hips up.

“But we will,” Draco said. And then his mouth was on Harry’s cock and it was just _good-pleasure-OH_.

Harry slumped back, worn out, as his cock slipped out of Draco’s mouth. Something cool was being pushed up his arse, and Harry blinked blearily at Draco.

He startled when he realised Draco had locked his cock up again _and slipped up a butt plug_.

“Don’t worry,” Draco smirked. “The butt plug will vanish any fecal matter that comes along, so you won’t need to take it out.”

“But why did you lock up my cock again? Can’t you do that tomorrow, before work?” Harry said, frowning.

Draco hummed, and stood up. He leaned over Harry and pressed a kiss on Harry’s lips.

Harry was completely at Draco’s mercy, shivering as Draco breathed over Harry’s ear.

“I thought we could have dinner...and continue afterwards,” Draco said softly, his lips moving against Harry’s skin.

“I agree,” Harry immediately said. He would have agreed to _everything_ at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was constantly aware of his cock _and_ his arse in the hard chair in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. And every time Harry shifted, trying to get more comfortable, the plug would shift and his cock would valiantly try to move.

Harry glared at Draco, who clearly knew _exactly_ what Harry was going through. But Draco insisted on eating slowly, and dabbing his mouth with his napkin, and eating some more, slowly.

And then _afterwards_ , Draco insisted on washing up and cleaning the table.

“Are we done _now_?” Harry asked at the end of that all. “Can you fuck me to oblivion now?”

“Who said I’m going to fuck you?” Draco smirked. “You need to work on your patience.”

“I don’t need patience,” Harry said. He turned on the heel of his foot and marched up to his bedroom and stripped and laid down across the covers. When Draco didn’t immediately appear, Harry reached down and nudged the butt plug, pulling it in and out a little. Harry shut his eyes and started to move it in earnest. But, frustratingly, it didn’t feel overwhelmingly good.

“You need patience to come with just your arse,” was Draco’s voice. “It takes time, and relaxation. But once you come, you can keep on coming. There’s no refractory period.”

Harry let go of the butt plug, leaving it in his arse, and let his whole body collapse flat on the bed. “Then make me come, _Malfoy_.”

The room descended into dim lighting, and the air became warmer. Harry refused to look at Draco, when the bed dipped with his presence.

“Close your eyes, if you want,” Draco said quietly.

Harry shivered when he felt skin-on-skin contact. Draco manhandled him, shifting him onto his side, one leg stretched out, and one leg propped over Draco’s naked, very naked, hip.

Harry’s breaths became shallow in anticipation, as Draco’s hand snuck in between Harry’s legs.

And then Draco kissed him, and Harry’s entire world narrowed down to his lips, and he barely even realised that Draco’s fingers had replaced the butt plug.

Draco kissed and kissed and took and took and Harry had to gasp between kisses, and sometime between it all, the cage around Harry’s cock was gone, and Draco’s tongue was in Harry’s mouth, and Draco’s other hand stroking Harry’s chest, and Draco’s fingers were constantly, _constantly_ stroking Harry’s prostate, and Harry’s entire body was starting to feel tingly.

“D- _Draco!_ ”

“Shh, it’s alright, Harry.”

The tingling was growing, and Harry’s body started trembling. But Draco kept going, his kisses and his stroking relentless, _the same_. The heat was spreading from Harry’s arse, it was spreading up his stomach, up his chest, up this throat and—

There were no thoughts.

Only _pleasure_.

Harry came and _came_ and kept on coming, with waves and _waves_ and _waves_ filling Harry’s body. And Draco was there, all throughout.

*

Harry was completely and utterly spent. His breathing was heavy, and his cock as half-hard, and he hadn’t ejaculated at all. But…

“Fucking hell,” Harry breathed.

Draco’s face appeared, descending down to kiss Harry. “You’re welcome,” he said, sounding extremely satisfied.

“Er—let me—” Harry reached out for Draco’s pants, but Draco gently pushed his hand away.

“I’ve already come. Now, move over so we can get under the covers.”

Harry didn’t want to move, though. The slightly sharp tingling of Draco’s cleaning spell prompted him though, and Harry heavily shifted and dragged the covers half over himself. Draco did the rest.

“How long did that take?”

“A little under half an hour,” Draco replied.

As Harry rolled onto his side, back against Draco, he realised that there was another butt plug up there.

Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. “You like plugging me, don’t you?”

Draco chuckled. “You know me too well.” He pulled Harry up against his chest, the curve of his legs against Harry’s.

Harry sighed happily and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke up deliciously relaxed and comfortably warm. He shifted out of Draco’s arms, turning over so that he could look at Draco.

Harry had asked Draco to keep the key to his cock, but now he wondered when he could ask Draco to keep the key to other parts of him…

Too early, Harry decided. Much too early.

“Hmm, thinking hard already?” Draco murmured, lips barely moving, eyes still closed.

“Thinking about your cock,” Harry said. He reached down, feeling for it.

Draco shifted away. “Now, why would you want it? I’m quite attached to it, you know.”

“I want to make _you_ feel good.”

Draco sighed, a wry look coming onto his face. “About that...I can’t ejaculate, if that’s what you were hoping for.”

Harry was mortified. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring it up—” Harry shut up with Draco’s fingers pressed against his lips.

“Listen, Harry,” Draco said, exasperated. “I was born with a vagina. I can transfigure it, and my clit, into a penis temporarily for sex, or if I want to piss standing up. And I can _come_ , but nothing’s going to come out.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s—that’s okay. I still want to go down on you.” Harry felt inordinately pleased when Draco gave a relieved smile. Harry would be even more pleased once his mouth was on Draco. So… “Lie back, and enjoy,” he said, grinning.

Draco smirked back, stretching out his long body. Harry happily shuffled down the bed, pulled off Draco’s pants, and stuck his face between Draco’s legs.

Harry breathed deeply, and started licking, his hands resting against Draco’s thighs.

“Yes, right _there_ ,” Draco encouraged, his fingers threading through Harry’s hair and scratching against Harry’s scalp.

Draco’s clit was growing, and growing hard, under Harry’s tongue. Feeling a little mischievous, Harry traced out out his name, over and over again, and soon, Draco was trembling and breathing hard. “ _Fuck_ —”

Harry licked him right through his orgasm, and continued until Draco’s hand pushed his head away.

“That was good,” he said, his voice all hoarse and husky. “You were good.”

Harry looked up and grinned. “Yeah?” His tongue darted out—his lips had the taste of Draco on them.

“Fuck, come here, Harry,” Draco groaned, tugging Harry up by his hair.

Harry went willingly, and received a deep kiss for his efforts.

“Now, about _you_...” Draco said.

“Lock me up, Draco,” Harry said.

Draco looked at him in surprise. “You don’t want to come?”

“I think it would be better if I come tonight,” Harry said slyly.

Draco’s eyes became half-lidded. “Is that so?”

“Also, we have work soon, so I rather not rush,” Harry added. He laughed when Draco pushed him over.

Harry smiled fondly as Draco locked his cock up inside its little silicon cage.

“It’s cute in there, isn’t it?” Harry murmured.

Draco smirked. “Absolutely adorable.”

*

Harry let Draco use the bathroom and shower first, while Harry went downstairs to cook a fry-up. By the time Draco was done, Harry was done, and they had breakfast together. Draco helped him clean up, and gave him a goodbye kiss, and flooed to work first. Harry found himself staring at the floo a beat too long right after. It had felt all so…

 _Too early_ , Harry repeated to himself. He went to get ready for work himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry had forgotten it was Friday, because Friday evening meant relaxing with the other Aurors after work. And for this Friday in particular, it meant Harry couldn’t descend upon Draco immediately.

Harry had to make his excuses to leave early, and when he arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Draco was already there, lazing on Harry’s sofa with a book in hand and reading glasses perched on his nose.

A part of Harry that _wasn’t_ his cock stirred at the sight.

“Oh, you’ve returned,” Draco said, eyes giving Harry a look over his reading glasses. Draco slipped a bookmark into the page and closed his book, and then took his reading glasses off.

“Have you had dinner?” Draco asked.

Harry shook his head numbly. “Can’t I eat you?”

Draco stood up, all long lines. “No, you cannot,” Draco scolded. “I rather we relax in bed after our activities, and _not_ get up again because you’re hungry.” Draco paused. “However, I _could_ put a vibrating dildo up your arse for the duration of the dinner...if you wish.”

Harry walked right up against Draco’s chest, wrapping his arms around Draco’s waist. “You want to torture me, you sadist,” Harry said, placing a kiss on Draco’s neck. Then, he started to nibble.

“Ugh, _Potter_.” Draco pushed him away, then tackled him down onto the sofa. “You—”

Draco placed a heavy kiss on Harry’s lips—

“Are—”

Draco’s finger slid down Harry’s chest, down to his groin, and Harry’s clothes just opened on their own accord—

“Absolutely—”

Draco pulled out Harry’s butt plug, and his fingers slipped in all wet and slick—

“ _Incorrigible_ —“

Draco was suddenly pushing something bigger and fatter and larger into Harry’s arse.

Harry choked. “You move quickly,” he forced out. He tilted his head forward. “But I thought you said it was vibrating.”

Draco was closing up Harry’s clothes again all proper. “Oh, it _is_. When I want it to be.”

“Are you sure you don’t get off on my suffering?” Harry pouted. He let Draco pull him up.

Draco gave Harry a sidelong look. “You said you were horny all the time. Might as well give in to it and have a cock up your arse all the time.”

Harry was about to retort, when—the dildo in his arse vibrated. Harry’s hips automatically moved back, trying to grind down, in vain.

Draco turned towards the kitchen. “I had the house-elves bring over some dinner,” Draco continued as though nothing had happened.

Harry straightened and followed him. “Can’t you cook?” he asked snidely, a thrill going through his body when the dildo vibrated again.

“There’s no need for _two_ cooks in this relationship,” Draco said primly, sitting down and spreading a napkin over his thighs.

Harry felt his chest stir again. “A relationship, huh?” The dildo vibrated, and Harry squirmed in his seat.

“Eat,” Draco commanded.

“I’m too full of cock,” Harry said. The dildo started vibrating with a vengeance, and Harry’s cock was so, so hard inside its cage that it was trapped and movement did _nothing_.

“Now stuff your mouth full of food,” Draco said. “Or I’ll tell the house-elves.”

Harry nodded primly, even as he rhythmically clenched his arse. “Oh, for the house-elves.”

*

Dinner was delicious. Delicious _torture_. Every time Harry said _anything_ , Draco would make the dildo vibrate. Ergo, Harry said _everything_ , chattering about absolutely anything he could think of.

And Draco himself got pinker and pinker and redder and redder, until he burst, standing up in a rush and dragging Harry up into a devouring kiss.

Harry’s eyes slid shut as he relaxed into the sensations, the dildo practically vibrating non-stop now and his entire skin feeling tingly. When Draco finally, unfortunately, stopped kissing him, Harry realised that they were in his bedroom, and they were both naked, and Draco was laying Harry down on his chest, with his hips tilted up. His locked cock hung heavily.

Harry twisted his head round. “Going to fuck me now?”

Draco was kneeling back on the bed, his wand pointed at his growing... _growing_ dick.

“Oh shit,” Harry breathed.

“I can make it as _big_ as you want,” Draco purred, tossing his wand onto the bedside table. He shuffled forward, stroking down Harry’s spine. “But tonight, we’re going to have the dildo fuck you.”

“Can I at least suck your cock?” Harry said, winking.

“Indeed you may,” Draco drawled. He moved to the head of the bed, his cock in Harry’s face and his legs on either side. With a relaxed wave of his hand, the dildo started vibrating _and_ fucking in and out of Harry.

Harry trembled, his focus on his groin.

Draco, not to be ignored, pressed his cock against Harry’s lips.

Harry looked up through his fringe, met Draco’s eyes, and licked.

Draco snorted, and shifted his hips, grabbed Harry’s hair, and pressed his cock into Harry’s mouth.

Harry groaned and gave in. The cock in his mouth. The dildo in his arse. The tight grip on his hair. His hard cock hanging uselessly between his legs. And the smell of Draco, Draco, _Draco_.

“Fuck, your mouth is _so_ good,” Draco groaned. His hips started thrusting, and Harry relaxed his throat further and _let it in_ , going deeper and deeper until Harry’s mouth was pressed right up against Draco’s groin.

A warmth was spreading from Harry’s arse, and it was meeting up with the warmth from Harry’s chest.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Draco’s thrusting quickened, then stuttered out into trembling as he came.

Harry choked, the heavy weight of Draco’s cock still in his mouth, as a wave of heat engulfed him. And the dildo was _relentless_ , fucking him and fucking him and fucking him, and dimly, he realised that his cock cage had disappeared and Draco’s magic was wrapping itself around Harry’s cock and jerking him off.

Harry could barely breathe when his cock came and his arse came and it was just all _coming out_ in body-shaking force.

“Merlin, you’re so good, so good,” Draco was murmuring, hands massaging Harry’s scalp.

Harry hummed in response, still dazed. His cock had stopped, but the dildo kept going, and so did the waves of tingly pleasure, and Harry just basked in it all.

*

Some time later—Harry had no idea when—the dildo was removed. Harry clenched down reflexively, empty.

“Hush,” Draco murmured. His fingers played on Harry’s rim, and then he was pushing something new inside.

Another butt plug.

A _bigger_ butt plug.

It was smaller than the dildo though, and Harry clenched down and he caught it, tight.

Draco patted his arse.

“Good.”

Harry rolled over onto his back, chest heaving. “Why are you so good?” Harry huffed. “You’re making me even _more_ horny.”

Draco grinned. “What can I say? I’m the best.”

“Hmm...” Harry tapped his cheek in thought. “You _would_ be the best if you came over here and snuggled up with me.” He chuckled at Draco’s sudden tackle. With a free arm, Harry tugged the covers over them.

“One day, we’re going to have your cock in me _all through the night_ ,” Harry whispered.

Draco huffed. “I’d need to prepare a potion if you want my cock to last more than an hour.” He was already slotting himself behind Harry, and this time, Harry realised, he actually pressed his groin right up against Harry’s, and Harry realised that yes, Draco’s large cock was gone again.

Harry tugged Draco’s arm to curl up at his chest. “Is it hard to make?”

“I’m an Unspeakable,” Draco scoffed. “Of course not. I just choose not to. But, for _you_ , I will.”

“You make my heart a-flutter,” Harry said. He pressed Draco’s hand against his chest. “Do you feel that?”

“Shush, you.” Draco’s grip tightened over Harry.

Harry’s heart _was_ a-flutter, but he let himself drift off to sweet (and sexy) dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

When Harry woke up the next morning, Harry thought two things.

First, it was Saturday.

Second, he and Draco were going to have sex.

With his cock free from its weekday prison, Harry gleefully snuck a hand down to jerk off. It was nothing like prostate stimulation, but it still felt good, and Harry’s hand moved faster and faster as he remember sucking Draco the previous night—

“Hey!”

Draco had grabbed Harry’s hand and twisted it away.

Harry pouted. “I was about to come! Can’t a man wank in peace?”

“If you wanted to W.I.P., you shouldn’t have invited me over,” Draco said, voice extra low and husky from sleep.

_Oh shit_ , Harry thought, feeling even _more_ turned on.

“Do you know what torture is _really_ like?” Draco continued.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco’s smirk. “Do I?”

*

Harry never knew torture until now.

Draco had binded Harry’s hands and feet, splaying out over to the four corners of the bed with only a little give. And from the ceiling, Draco had suspended a vibrator with a cord.

Such that, if Harry stretched, if his cock was hard, he could touch the vibrator by an inch.

Except, when he did, the vibrator would skitter across his cock and swing away, back and forth, leaving Harry to chase it all over it again.

Draco, the fucking bastard, had conjured a chair and small table in Harry’s bedroom, and was reading the daily newspaper with his accursed reading glasses.

“Hmm,” Draco was saying. “Oliver Wood sighted with Percy Weasley. I believe they’re seeing each other.” A beat later, “The Peculiar Brothers—a horrible name—have a concert next month.”

Harry grunted, and his cock glanced the dildo once again, too briefly.

“What was that, Harry?” Draco asked innocently.

“I thought you wanted to make me feel good,” Harry accused. “I don’t feel good right now.”

“But your cock’s rather stiff, Harry,” Draco said. “And your arse is clenching rather hard over that butt plug.”

“Yes, well, it’s all just so mediocre,” Harry said primly. “Also, I’m hungry, so can we have breakfast now?”

“Oh! Of course.” Draco put down the paper and his reading glasses and summoned some food from Malfoy Manor.

Harry relaxed as Draco approached him with the tray of food. But rather than releasing Harry, Draco spelled the bed so that Harry was partially upright, and Draco spelled the dildo’s cord so that it was higher up again.

“Oh, _come on!_ ” Harry protested.

“Hush,” Draco said, holding out a croissant. “Eat.”

Mutinously, Harry bit into it and chewed. And bit a bigger piece and swallowed. In between Harry’s bites, Draco bit from the same croissant; and after that, they shared a pain au chocolate, and a cup of fresh orange juice.

Draco nodded with satisfaction. “Good.” He took the dildo off the cord, and pressed it against the slit of Harry’s cock.

“ _Oh_ ,” Harry breathed.

“You’ve been good, so you deserve a reward,” Draco said. He replaced the dildo with his slicked hand, and wanked Harry until Harry came for the first time that day.

Only then did Draco return the bed to rights, and undid the bonds over Harry’s hands and feet.

“You’re a bastard, you know that?” Harry said. “A fucking sexy bastard.”

Draco smirked. “Why, thank you. But you _do_ realise that I haven’t come yet?”

“Pfft. That’s your own fault,” Harry retorted, but his eyes betrayed him by suddenly fixating on Draco’s lower half.

Draco hummed, undoing the buttons on his trousers. “I was thinking...did you like my cock yesterday?” He stepped out of his trousers, and his pants followed soon after.

Harry nodded, his mouth becoming wet. He stared as Draco cast his spell, thickening his clit and growing it.

“Did you know that all babies in the womb basically start out with so-called female organs? It’s only later that what are the ovaries and labia turn onto the testicles, and the clitoris becomes the penis.”

“Why don’t you grow some balls then?”

Draco shrugged. “Not worth it. And my ovaries are rather embedded deep inside my body. But _now_.”

Harry immediately looked up at the change of tone.

Draco licked his lips.

Harry licked his own lips. “You’re very handsome,” Harry’s mouth said. “I really want to kiss you.”

Heat flared in Draco’s eyes. “I was thinking. My cock, in you. Then you coming untouched. I promised, didn’t I?”

Merlin, it was just two days ago that Harry had asked Draco to keep his key, but it felt like that had been doing this for _ever_.

Harry pressed forward and kissed him. He let Draco push him back onto the bed.

“On your back or your front?”

Instead of answering, Harry shimmed up the bed and placed one of the pillows behind his hips. And then he winked.

Draco snorted. The butt plug slipped out with little resistance, and then the head of Draco’s cock was nudging against Harry’s entrance.

“Last chance to change positions.”

“Put your damn cock in and kiss me, you bastard,” Harry goaded. It got him the _exact_ response he wanted: Draco pushing in relentlessly until his hips were flush against Harry.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Draco groaned.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry echoed.

Draco pulled out a little and thrust back in. “Don’t copy me, Potter!”

Harry lifted his hips to meet Draco’s thrust. “Don’t copy me, Potter!”

Draco fucked him a little harder. “I’ll have you know that if we _ever_ decide to marry, our names would be hyphenated Malfoy-Potter.”

“Only if _you_ wear the white robes,” Harry countered, feeling twice as warm as before. Draco had settled onto a steady rhythm, and every movement made an obscene sound.

“Only if you wear _green_.”

“Done,” Harry said quickly. He clenched down, grinning when Draco’s hips stuttered. “But you know, can you at least propose first?”

Draco gave a short laugh. “Yes, I wouldn’t trust _you_ to propose. I shudder to think about your engagement ring choices.”

Harry hummed. He could really get to used to conversations while fucking. It was Draco’s fault, really, making Harry wear butt plugs and vibrating dildos during their recent previous conversations.

Harry gasped when Draco hit the right spot.

Draco chuckled, low and devious, and he began to fuck right there in small but too accurate thrusts.

“Why is it”— _groan_ —“so _good_?”

Draco hummed, leaning forward. “Because you’re so relaxed. And responsive.” He dropped a kiss on Harry’s neck, then his ear. “And because _I’m_ so good.”

Harry’s laugh was all breath. “Since—fuck—since you have my key— _shit—_ can I— _fuck, right there—_ can I have your— _cock_ — _YES!_ —too?”

Draco gripped his legs. “ _Just_ my cock?”

“And your fingers. And your lips. And you. _”_

Draco groaned, and he bent Harry in half and fucked him in earnest.

“You’re going to be a murderer, Harry. You’re going to be the death of me.”

“I wouldn’t mind—I wouldn’t mind dying while coming—”

Draco captured his mouth in a hot, messy kiss, and a familiar heat was pulsing from Draco’s cock in Harry’s arse and it was spreading in its waves and Harry’s mind completely blanked out in _white,_ as his body trembled and clenched and he even fucking _ejaculated_ untouched and oh _shit—_ and the waves of it continued higher and higher, and then slowly softer and softer…

...until Harry was so blissed out and even more relaxed and content and sleepy…


	7. Chapter 7

There was nothing in his butt, and nothing around his cock, when Harry blearily stirred awake. Instead, he felt clean and refreshed and was dressed in a set of silk pyjamas that certainly weren’t his.

Draco wasn’t there.

For once, Harry’s body was relaxed and at peace and not horny. Instead, however, his head was filled with _Draco_.

Lips twisting in a frown, Harry went to relieve himself first, before making his way downstairs. It was past lunchtime, and his stomach was rumbling, and he thought he might just quickly throw together a sandwich before going in search of Draco proper.

There were plates of food under preservation charms on the kitchen table.

Harry cancelled the charms and wolfed down the food. No Draco appeared in the intervening time, and Harry sighed.

It didn’t matter anyway: Harry had a standing play-date with Teddy at Andromeda’s to go to. Regretfully, he took off the pyjamas and threw on an old pair of jeans and a sweater and left.

*

When Harry returned, Draco _still_ wasn’t back. Deflating, Harry went to his bedroom in search for his cock cage, which he needed to clean. He found it on the bedside table on Draco’s side, along with the two butt plugs and the dildo Draco had used on Harry.

Harry flushed when he realised that they were both transparent as fuck, and that Draco would have _seen inside_ as he pushed them in.

Nonetheless, Harry cleaned them. And he changed the sheets and bedding. And he did his laundry. And he went and did his grocery shopping...

...and Draco _still_ wasn’t back.

Evening found Harry pacing around in his lounge room, trying to psych himself up to firecall Malfoy Manor. If Draco answered, it would be perfect. If Narcissa Malfoy or Lucius Malfoy answered, then Harry would be screwed in the worst way possible.

He could pretend to ask for Auror business, Harry thought. Right. Auror business. If the two older Malfoys answered, Harry would say it was Auror business.

Harry pinched some floo powder. He aimed.

The floo turned green.

The floo powder trickled from Harry’s shocked fingers, and Draco stepped through.

“Fucking hell, Draco, where have you been?!” Harry shouted.

Draco stiffened. “I’m not your kept man,” he spat.

Harry swallowed. “No, I just—fuck, I wanted to eat lunch with you. Maybe even go over to Teddy’s with you...” Harry clenched his stupid teeth together so he wouldn’t say any more stupid things.

The battle lines in Draco’s shoulders softened. “I have lunch with my parents on the weekend,” he said. He took a small black gift bag from his pocket and enlarged it. “This is technically for you.”

Harry brightened. He took the bag and reached for the item inside.

Harry paused.

It felt...

Gingerly, Harry pulled it out.

It was another clear dildo, but this is was as thick as the circle of Harry’s grip, and it was soft and kind of warm and there were _ridges_ , and it was _bumpy_ and curved, and it had a slightly flared out base.

It was mildly phallic in shape, but it definitely was not a fake cock.

“The ultimate prostate stimulator,” Draco said in a low voice. “Cocks are all well and good, but this was made for pure pleasure.”

Harry gulped, clenching as he imagined this _thing_ up his arse. “Do you have a whole cabinet of sex toys I should be worried about?”

Draco cleared his throat. “I acquired this especially for you.” He looked away. “As were the others. After you gave me your key.”

Harry kissed him, because how could he not?

Draco hummed, hands slipping up Harry’s sweater. “Don’t drop it,” Draco whispered.

Harry’s grip automatically tightened, which was good because the thing suddenly _pulsed_.

Harry took a shaky step back. “Alright, how do you want me?”

Draco took some other objects out of his pocket. “A harness, and a clit vibrator and sensation transfer. I can connect these up with the dildo, and I’d be able to feel what it feels.”

“Shit, okay, you do that, and I’m going to ride you,” Harry said immediately.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Not that I’m complaining, but what brought this on?”

“You’ve been doing all the work lately—I want you to sit back and enjoy.”

Draco huffed a smile. “Very well. After you.”

Harry drew his wand and shot a spell at the sofa, making it even larger. He tossed his wand to the side and pushed Draco up against it. “Right here.”

“Where anyone can floo in?” Draco smirked.

Pouting, Harry retrieved his wand and closed the floo. Then he tossed his wand to the side again. “Happy?”

“Only naughty boys fuck outside the bedroom,” Draco taunted. “Strip, and then strip me.”

“ _Gladly_ ,” Harry shot back, handing Draco the dildo. He threw off his sweater and jeans in no time, and he quickly attacked Draco’s fucking fussy buttons on his robes.

He was rewarded, however, when the robes revealed that Draco was stark naked underneath.

Harry stepped back a little, for Draco to slip on the completed harness and dildo.

Heat rose to Harry’s cheeks. Sticking straight out of Draco’s groin, the thing was obscene. _Obscene_.

Draco chuckled, low and dark. “Is it too big for you?” he murmured, stroking it with one lube-slicked hand. The thing had a little give, squeezing and stretching under Draco’s wanking.

“I’m not scared,” Harry retorted. He pushed Draco’s hand away and clambered onto the sofa, seating himself with the dildo pressing up against his crack. He conjured some lube, and started preparing himself.

With all the bloody amazing sex he’d been having in the last few days, he was still loose.

Draco’s hand rose, and tugged Harry’s head towards him. The hot, open mouthed kisses almost made Harry forget his task.

_Almost_ , as Harry’s hand automatically added another finger up inside.

Draco’s kisses started trailing down, over Harry’s chin, down his neck, at the sensitive junction where neck meets shoulder.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry arched his neck into Draco’s mouth. “ _Right there_.”

Draco’s lips rumbled against Harry’s skin, and one of his cool hands pinched Harry’s nipple.

“ _Shit!_ ”

Draco chuckled. “So responsive.” His fingers slipped inside Harry’s hole alongside Harry’s own, and fuck, Harry was being stretched out more than he had ever been stretched out before. Draco’s fingers crooked, just right, and Harry shuddered.

“I’m ready,” Harry said, his voice shaking.

“Hmm.”

Harry balanced one hand on Draco’s shoulder, and the other reached back to grasp the dildo. His chest tightened with feeling as the tip of it nudged against him.

“Steady,” Draco murmured. He rubbed Harry’s sides with firm strokes.

Harry breathed, and released, and pressed down. Harry groaned.

“You’re going well,” Draco said quietly. “You look so bloody edible. So fucking hot with your arse eating it up.”

Harry dropped his weight down some more. He rocked back and forth, easing it in. The dildo was hot, and pulsating, and suddenly it was in deep enough to hit Harry’s prostate. The sudden pleasure had Harry gasping and falling, and the dildo slammed its way in entirely. “Oh _fuck!”_ Harry cried. It was so big. It was so big. _It was so big_.

“Merlin and Salazar, you’re so _good_ ,” Draco’s voice was choked up. He rubbed Harry’s sides, Harry’s back, drawing Harry towards him.

It was so deep. It was _so, so deep_. It was splitting him apart. It was going to break him—oh _why_ did he have to be a Gryffindor?

Draco pulled Harry’s head down, kissing his cheeks, his eyes, his tears.

“Shh, it’s okay, Harry. Harry. We can take it out, we can—”

“I’m a Gryffindor,” Harry mumbled inanely. He accepted Draco’s kisses, let them distract him.

Slowly, as Harry lost himself in Draco’s kisses, the pain eased, and the vibration and pulsation of the dildo turned from weird to okay to...good. Quite good. Very good.

Harry paused.

Harry rocked back and forth on it a little.

_Very_ good.

Suddenly, the fat, long length of it was _exactly_ what Harry wanted. Ludicrously, Harry wanted it to fill him up, wanted it to _own_ him, and by extension, wanted Draco to have every part of him.

Every pulse of it had tremors running through Harry. It made him feel so good. And he wanted Draco to feel good too.

Putting his Auror muscles to good use, he lifted up and started to rock harder and harder, faster and faster.

Draco’s head tilted back, gasping, “Fuck, _fuck_ , you’re so _tight_ , so _good_.”

“I’m _good_ ,” Harry repeated. He balanced both hands over Draco’s shoulders. Harry’s rim was stretched, caught for a moment, every time the dildo slid out a little, every time it slid back in again. His entire arse was aflame with sensation.

“ _Yes_.” Draco groaned, dropping his head forward again, his eyes fixed on where Harry met clear cock.

Harry bit his lip. “Watch it.”

Draco’s lips parted. “You’re eating it up. You’re _eating me up_.”

Harry’s dick was hard, leaking, slapping on Draco’s chest. “You have my key,” Harry forced out.

Draco’s eyes flicked up, meeting Harry’s. “I do.”

“You have _my key_ ,” Harry repeated. His body fucked itself, and his soul drowned in Draco’s eyes, all white lashes and grey and silver and blown wide black.

It was building.

The heat was building in Harry’s groin with every fuck.

The heat was building in Harry’s stomach with every fuck.

The heat was building in Harry’s chest with every fuck.

He was tightening.

His throat was tightening with Draco’s heavy gaze.

His chest was tightening with Draco’s heavy gaze.

His arse was tightening with Draco’s heavy gaze.

“I have you,” Draco whispered.

Harry panted. “ _Have me_.” His back arched, his head tossed back. “I’m going to come—I’m going to _come_.”

Suddenly, Draco’s hips were pumping up too. “You’re so good. Fuck, _shit_ , I’m coming— _Harry...!_ ”

Harry came. He choked out a groan as his body went up in fire and heat and pleasure and _white_. Waves of it, waves of _fuck_ rolled through him, out from deep inside of him, spreading out through his cock, out through his limbs, to the tips of his body.

Harry slumped forward onto Draco, head on Draco’s shoulder, his entire body shivering and shuddering in the aftershocks.

Draco nosed through Harry’s head. “I have you,” he whispered. “I have you. I have you.”

Harry sucked in deep breaths. “Well,” he said, and then sucked in another breath, “I have you too.” He raised a hand and traced out Draco’s face, all pink and flushed.

Draco’s eyelids dropped, an indulgent look coming across him. “You do.”

  


*

  


## Epilogue

“You’ve been quite productive of late,” the Head Auror said, peering over the case files in her hand.

Harry shrugged and offered a smile. “I guess so.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Despite working less hours.”

Harry chuckled. “Oh, I’ve been working on my work-life-balance, I suppose.” He rubbed the back of his head. “I have incentive to work hard and work smart, so that I could go home on time.”

The Head Auror smiled and nodded. “Good. Dismissed, Potter.”

Harry left the Head Auror’s office with a spring in his step. He finished the rest of his work for that day extra diligently, so much so that he finished a little early.

Rather than waiting for Draco to pick him up, Harry decided to head over to the Department of Mysteries. He ignored the rest of the infinite corridor, and headed straight for Draco’s office with unerring accuracy.

The door opened before he could knock.

Draco had his travelling cloak on.

“Oh, you finished early too,” Harry said.

Draco smirked. “I could say the same to you.” He closed the door behind him, and wrapped a hand around Harry’s waist, directing them back to the lifts.

With Draco’s warm presence, and Draco’s _magic_ , the egg in Harry’s arse started to vibrate, and Harry became fully aware again of how locked up and heavy his cock was.

Harry groaned. “Can’t you wait til we get home?”

Draco pouted, but the vibrating eased off. A good thing, too, as they entered the lift with a handful of others.

“How was your work today?” Draco asked.

Harry nodded. “It was good. I got it all done.”

Draco hummed, and Harry straightened.

“ _All_ done?” Draco questioned.

“All done,” Harry confirmed.

Draco lapsed into silence at the Ministry atrium, and he didn’t say anything more until they’d both flooed home.

“To bed,” Draco immediately ordered. “You’re going to get a rimjob.”

Harry grinned widely. “Yes! Are you going to take the egg out?”

Draco smirked, and stroked Harry’s cheek. “Of course not.”

The egg started vibrating.

Harry licked his lips. “Okay,” he breathed.

Draco’s eyes became heavy, and he gently pushed Harry up the stairs, his hand slipping down Harry’s back.

Harry grinned a little when he remembered what he had said to the Head Auror. _Incentive, indeed_.

All thoughts of work flooded out of his brain though, the moment Draco’s mouth landed on Harry’s mouth, and then, on other parts of Harry...

  


_The End._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked what you've just read, I would love to hear about it ;)
> 
> You can also find me at [bafflinghaze.tumblr.com](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/), where I sometimes post [fanart](http://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art).


End file.
